Devil's Ties
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: Takes place the case at yasu's school. Meet Odette Davis foreign exchange student at Ryokuryou High . She didn't know that the school hired SPR to investigate the school. So when she sees a familiar face she has to find out if it was him.


=Hello my lovely readers and welcome to my new ghost Hunt fanfic. Now i will say this once i do not own ghost hunt if i did so much more ships would be made real. So i am Amaterasu or Amy for short i am co-writing this with my friend she is very nice say hi my friend, Emma! (Emma: Hiya!) so I am also saying this, this story has no connection to my other story Married Life of Mai and Naru though there are some nods to it but that's it. The ships in this are Mai X Naru, Odette X John, Monk X Ayako, Lin X Madoka, and Yasu X Masako. Hope you enjoy this new story, if you have any questions or comment don't be afraid to leave a comment or pm me please Read and Review =^_^=

~Odette's pove~

'This school is going crazy I swear' Odette thinks and sighs as she hears other students talking about Orikiri-Sama 'this ouija type game is devil's play' she smirks at her own thought. The bell rings and Odette walks out of the classroom and is heading to her favorite room to study in.

Minding her own business, Odette walked into the room, only to bump into something firm. "Ouch,"

Odette mumbled under her breath, looking up. As her brushed her long, dark brown locks from her large, gray eyes, she saw what was in front of her; the tall frame of a person. Fear crept into her stomach, thinking it was the ruthless teacher, Mr. Matsuyama. Instead, the person turned around and he grinned at her. "Yasu!"

Odette sighed in relief as she quickly embraced her friend in a sisterly way before asking, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?"

Yasu teased his shorter friend before patting her head, continuing. "Matsuyama has given me the task of bring in some people to help with the whole haunting thing. They say they're professionals, and right now, they're all we've got."

Odette nodded her head slowly, trying to follow along with the conversation, before sighing.

"Well, have fun. I have to get to class. Bye!"

Odette scooted past Yasu, who was loitering the the doorway, and found her seat, which had some graffiti on it from classes past. Placing her books over the graffiti, Odette sat up and pulled out her homework, continuing through the class as though it were a normal day. Oh, how wrong she was.

About halfway through the class, there was a scream emitting from the hallway, catching everyone off guard, as Odette ran to the hall with the rest of her class, trying to see what happened. Laying on the floor, struck with fear, was another classmate, her leg bleeding, as she stared into the classroom in front of her. Inside, there was what looked like a dog, except it gave of a purple, evil aura. Odette stood straight, almost as if she was ready to pounce on the dog, before it ran to the door and vanished.

"Are you alright?"

Came a voice from an unfamiliar man with long, dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I'm fine, but she's not,"

A girl with short, brown locks replied, looking at the injured girl on the floor.

"What?"

Odette asked, looking around when her eyes fell on someone familiar. As the familiar face vanished around the corner, Odette was determined to find out if it really was _him_.

She turned around and made her way to the girls bathroom. Once inside she dug in her bag till she came across her phone, slowly taking it out of her bag. Odette unlocks her phone and scrolls through her contacts. She hesitates when she came across Gene's contact 'I should really delete it after all he is gone now' she thought sadly.

She shakes her head and scrolls down further until she reaches the one she looking for. Glancing around to make sure no one comes in the bathroom she clicks call. Odette takes a deep breath as the dial sound happened for the third time. She hears a click and a female answer the phone in english " _hello?"_

Odette replies in english. " _Hey Madok-..."_

" _Odi it's really you!? How are you i haven't talked to you since….."_

" _Madoka i really don't have the time to talk right now. I want to ask you a ques….."_

" _Oh what is it dear? Whats wrong?"_

Odette sighs 'she really quick to the point. " _I want to know if Ollie is in japan?"_

There was a long pause over the phone but soon a sigh. " _Yes he is"_

" _Yes! I knew it I got to go. Talk to you later madoka!"_

Odette promptly hangs up the phone and throws it into her bag. With a huge grin on her face she rushes out of the bathroom only to once again run into someone. Looking at who it was Odette takes a big gulp. She just had to run into him. "Mr. Matsuyama i'm so sorry i didn't mea…"

"Ms. Davis normally i would take you straight to the principles but you are wanted by the Ghost hunters there two doors down on the left"

Odette quickly nods and scampers away. 'That was close'

She stops walking and looks at the door. She nervously reaches for the door and slowly opens the door. She cautiously walks in saying. "Is the ghost hunter in here….?"

Odette looks up and stares at the teen clad in all black. Said black clad teen glances at her. His eyes soften a bit but before he can even speak she already jumps the gun. "Oh my gosh it really is you Oll…"

She is cut off by lin who is pushing her out the door. Once out the door she angrily turns to face lin and speaks in english " _why the hell did you push me out the door i was going to sa…"_

"Odette hear me out…."

Odette takes a deep breath and calms down and says in japanese "okay i'm calm what is it?"

Lin whispers to her "Noll is here in japan looking for Gene's body. But he has open a paranormal business here called S.P.R. and goes by the name Kazuya Shibuya."

Odette slowly nods. "Okay but i'm still going to tackle him to the ground with a hug."

Lin sighs. "Go ahead there no stopping you"

Odette smiles brightly then give line a big hug. "Oh and it nice to see you Lin"

Lin does a small nod. "Just remember call Noll by his fake name"

Odette smiles and releases the hug and give a salute "Aye sir"

Odette quickly re-enters the room. Her eyes scan the room until they land on the teen clad in black. Her smile grew even bigger as she ran and hug-tackled him to the ground "Kazu it is you!"

Mai and Monk were to flabbergasted to say anything. It wasn't until Yasu piped up and asked. "Wait Odette you know Mr. Shibuya"

Before Odette could answer Naru who is now promptly on the floor getting hugged answers for her saying "yes she does since we're cousins"

=cliff hanger i know they suck but it's the best way to keep people reading. If you have any suggestions or comments don't be afraid to comment them or pm them I won't bite (most likely XD) R&R =^_^=


End file.
